


Caperucita y el lobo

by KatsudonKo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuento, Guerra, M/M, bosque, caperucita - Freeform, celo, lobo - Freeform, sacrificio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: "Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano..."Así es como deberían empezar todos los cuentos de hadas y el final solo puede ser uno heroico y feliz.Esta versión, puede ser un poco diferente.O de como Caperucita roja se enamoró del viento y el Lobo feroz no se lo vio venir.





	1. Había una vez

Había una vez, en un lugar muy muy lejano, dos poderosos reinos que estaban fuertemente enemistados.

Ambos reinos poseían la habilidad de utilizar magia. Si bien, eran muy similares en cuanto al uso que le daban, sus habitantes diferían en cuanto a sus características físicas, y es que tenían ciertas particularidades que con solo verlos se podía identificar de inmediato desde dónde provenían.

El primer reino se llamaba “Remus”. Como su nombre lo indicaba estaba relacionado con los lobos. Las personas tenían características lobunas y, si eran lo suficientemente hábiles, su magia les permitía cambiar de forma a uno. La mayoría tenía los ojos rasgados y la piel pálida, aunque el tono del cabello era variado y se replicaba con el de su pelaje siendo lobos.

El segundo reino se llamaba “Zandalar”. Sus habitantes eran famosos por su belleza, no importaba el color de su piel o de sus cabellos, había algo de etéreo en su porte y expresión, sus cuerpos solían ser más ágiles y su magia más llamativa.

Ambos reinos tenían un bosque gigantesco que los separaba, y era una suerte considerando las terribles guerras a las que constantemente se enfrentaban.  
Remus estaba bañado en oro. Tenía minas gigantes entre sus montañas, lo que provocaba el deseo del resto de los reinos, mientras que Zandalar era un valle tan fértil que se decía que cualquier cosa podía brotar y florecer allí, había cuatro veces más de lo que su reino necesitaba por lo que el comercio era su fuerte, mientras que a su alrededor todo era infértil. 

Remus necesitaba comida y Zandalar requería de más oro para su economía, lo que tenía como resultado una seguidilla de guerras que pronto debilitó demasiado a los reinos. Tantas guerras eran imposibles de llevar pero su ambición y necesidad no se solucionaba, por lo que en un encuentro único por la paz, las dos reinas se reunieron para llegar por fin a un acuerdo.

Cada reino debía elegir a un símbolo. Sería su elegido, aquel que portase con el orgullo de su pueblo y este debería internarse en el bosque que los separaba y vivir allí hasta encontrar al otro. Uno de los dos debería matar al otro y llevar su cadáver a su propio reino, así se demostraría la victoria.

El reino que ganara recibiría una dote (ya sea de oro o de comida) por el resto de la vida del ganador, y una vez este falleciese los reinos deberían elegir otro campeón y repetir el ciclo. De esa forma, cada uno tendría lo que deseaba sin dejar de lado esa sed de venganza que había entre ambos reinos, no deseaban olvidar todas las muertes que habían dejado atrás.

Y así, Remus escogió a su elegido y el mago de más alto rango le hizo una marca en su nuca que solo quienes fuesen dignos la llevarían al nacer. El campeón, cuyo título fue el de “el Lobo”, sería entrenado desde joven para su misión y una vez cumpliese la mayoría de edad, sería entregado al bosque.

El reino de Zanladar realizó un conjuro similar solo que, en vez de marcar la piel de su elegido, la hechicera mayor encantó una caperuza color rojo, la cual había sido teñida con la sangre del último rey caído en batalla. Sería esa prenda mágica la que escogería a su elegido y lo envolvería al nacer.

El Lobo siempre había sido un hombre robusto y feroz, y Caperucita Roja (como se le llamó eventualmente) una hermosa joven tan rápida y ágil que se decía que el viento se había enamorado de ella.

Esta historia comenzará con la llegada de los últimos campeones de cada reino, aquellos que protagonizarían el cuento más famoso que se contaría en ambas naciones.

Esta es la historia del Lobo y Caperucita Roja.


	2. Caperucita roja

Si alguien estuviese en el bosque en ese momento, diría que no había un alma viva en kilómetros a la redonda.

Bueno, probablemente ese alguien moriría comido por un oso o un lobo, porque a pesar de lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser, la vida brotaba desde cada rincón de ese hermoso paraje en el que se encontraba, solo que esta era lo suficientemente inteligente como para esconderse de la presencia humana.

Víctor paseaba por la orilla de un río como cada mañana desde que su misión había comenzado. Hacía un par de meses había sido encomendado al bosque, su reina había decidido que ya estaba listo para su misión y cumpliendo la mayoría de edad, fue despojado de la sociedad y lanzado a vivir en la intemperie.

No es que se quejara, hacía tiempo que estaba aburrido de la gente. Todos iguales, lo único que pensaban era en el oro o en las guerras, cada ser a su alrededor tenía una tremenda ambición en su corazón y Víctor estaba harto de esta, por lo que se tomó como un premio el poder alejarse de todo.

No estaba interesado en cumplir con la misión. No le veía sentido a esa estupidez que implicaba el tener un duelo a muerte con un desconocido, el cual probablemente no tenía la culpa de nada.

¿Por qué no simplemente hacían un tratado de comercio y ya? ¿Qué sentido tenía ese necio derramamiento de sangre, si podrían hacer un intercambio de oro por comida?

Pero no, la gente siempre preferiría matarse y tener razón, que buscar la paz y admitirse errado. No se daban cuenta de que cuando muriesen no se llevarían sus pertenencias con ellos, por lo que Víctor sentía que no valía la pena discutir.

Así que tomó sus cosas y cuando llegó el momento, se marchó a su misión dispuesto a jamás cumplirla. Él no sería responsable de la muerte de nadie y en su resolución, había decidido que ni siquiera tomaría la vida de un animal, aunque tuviese que alimentarse de plantas y frutas para siempre.

Al principio fue un poco difícil sobrevivir sin el glamour al que estaba acostumbrado, y es que al ser “Caperucita Roja”, tenía derecho a vivir en el castillo de la reina y rodearse de todos los lujos que deseara, mientras que el bosque podía ser despiadado con aquellos que no supiesen sobrevivir.

Utilizó magia para crear una pequeña cabaña lo más lejos posible de su reino. Seguía estando lejos del límite que no podía cruzar ya que pertenecía al reino de Remus, por lo que estaba relativamente aislado y feliz.

Gracias a su caperuza, nunca tenía frío y siempre sabía hacia dónde podía encontrar comida, una de las misiones de su capa era mantenerlo vivo por lo que la adaptación a esa nueva vida era mucho más rápida.

Pronto logró hacerse amigo de los animales a su alrededor. Si bien él no poseía tanta afinidad con los cánidos como lo haría “el Lobo”, tenía el carisma suficiente para llevarse bien con pájaros y roedores, gracias a su magia muchas veces podía comunicarse con ellos si lo deseaba.

—Quien dijo que necesitaba cumplir con mi destino para ser feliz, no sabía nada —murmuró un día, sentado sobre una roca a las orillas del río. Una ardilla se encontraba cerca de él, observándolo mientras le hablaba—. No necesito a otros humanos, seré yo quien decida mi destino y será vivir aquí, libre y en paz. ¿Qué crees tú?

—Eres de los nuestros.

No es como si la ardilla hablara, pero de alguna forma sabía lo que había dicho y con eso se quedó tranquilo. Sí, había tomado una buena decisión al vivir en el bosque sin necesidad de venganza. Él no se prestaría para una guerra que no se sentía como propia.

Así se mantuvo por meses. Caperucita Roja no necesitaba mucho para ser feliz, la vida en la naturaleza y la paz que esta le proporcionaba le entregaba mucho más que todos los lujos del castillo, por lo que cada día se levantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, listo para prepararse algo de comer y tal vez salir a recorrer un poco.

Ese día en particular tuvo que cruzar el río. Al otro lado, casi llegando al límite con el reino ajeno, había unos arbustos con unas bayas especialmente deliciosas, eran de color dorado y se hallaban cubiertas por hojas del mismo color, que al abrirlas asemejaban a una flor. Por fin había llegado la temporada de estas y Víctor se encontraba ansioso por recolectarlas.

Un cervatillo lo acompañaba. Ese pequeño había estado junto a él los últimos días, el animal se había dado cuenta de que a su lado estaba a salvo y como estaba perdido, iban juntos a todas partes.

Cuando encontró los arbustos cargados de la deliciosa fruta, desamarró un saco de cuero que traía atado al cinto. Comenzó a sacar cada baya con cuidado, la sonrisa en el rostro no se la quitaría nadie y es que había tanto por comer que no pudo evitar abrir algunas y probarlas, su sabor entre dulce y ácido le cautivó y se propuso sacar cuantas pudiera, de todas formas al llegar a casa podría proteger algunas con magia para preservarlas.

Estaba tan ensimismado con su buena suerte, que cuando se halló frente al peligro este estaba demasiado próximo. 

El primero en reaccionar fue el cervatillo, el cual salió corriendo tan rápido que solo alcanzó a ver sus trastes desapareciendo detrás de unos árboles. 

Se giró, sacando la lanza que tenía tras su espalda en menos de un santiamén. No solía frecuentar ese lugar porque estaba justo frente al límite, por lo que no sabía muy bien qué podría acercarse, bien podría ser un oso que viniese del otro lado del bosque.

Dio un paso al lado, doblando un poco las rodillas, listo en caso de que tuviese que atacar. Algo lo estaba observando tras unos árboles, podía ver los ojos de la criatura, de una tonalidad café oscuro que más que animalesco, rugían por su inteligencia. Tal vez si intentaba comunicarse podría evitar una pelea.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño. —Canalizó su magia para darse a entender y al parecer captó su atención porque el animal levantó un poco las orejas—. Solo vine a buscar estas bayas, me iré por donde vine.

Esperó paciente algún movimiento, los ojos cafés rojizo estaban fijos en él, cada movimiento en falso podía ser peligroso y sin embargo en ningún momento tuvo miedo. Había algo en esa mirada… Algo que se reflejaba en la propia que le hizo saber que no estaba en peligro.

Escuchó cómo una hoja crujía y eso le alertó del movimiento del animal. Lo vio deslizarse lentamente a un costado, mostrándose de a poco hasta que estuvo por completo descubierto, la belleza de la criatura frente a él lo dejó sin palabras.

Era un lobo. Absolutamente negro, el tono de su pelaje en realidad era azabache, con reflejos azulados que lo hacían verse más hermoso. Era un poco más grande que un lobo común, pero nada excesivo, sin embargo, su rasgo más característico era la inteligencia de su mirada y de pronto Víctor comprendió.  
No estaba mirando un lobo cualquiera.

El animal se plantó frente a él, inclinando un poco la cabeza como si estuviese evitando su mirada. Comenzó a levantarse, lentamente a medida que su cuerpo cambiaba. El pelaje retrocedió, aclarándose hasta desaparecer y dejar al descubierto su pálida piel. Las orejas y la cola también desaparecieron y cuando terminó, no quedó más que un delgado y menudo chico frente a él, cuyo cabello era tan negro y hermoso como lo era cuando estaba transformado.

Traía una capa de viaje y la ropa de un plebeyo cualquiera de su reino, lucía de todo menos intimidante y aun así…

Aun así, Caperucita Roja se encontraba justo en frente del Lobo Feroz.


	3. El Lobo feroz

Yuuri era sin lugar a dudas el peor Lobo Feroz que había existido jamás.

Generaciones de Lobos y Caperucitas se habían enfrentado a lo largo del tratado de paz. Habían muerto tanto de un bando como del otro y a pesar de todo siempre se glorificaba a su campeón cuando este moría, al menos así era en la tierra de Remus.

Gracias a los infinitos libros de historia que había tenido que leer, Yuuri había visto hermosas ilustraciones de los anteriores Lobos, aquellos cuya fuerza y galantería debía emular y que más terminaban intimidándolo que ayudándolo.

Cuando era niño pasaba mucho tiempo mirando su marca. Si se contorsionaba lo suficiente y se provocaba dolor de cuello, podía ver aquella figura en su nuca, parecía una seguidilla de lunares que asemejaba a un lobo aullando a la luna, y que Yuuri había comenzado a detestar con el paso del tiempo y a medida que comprendía su significado.

Pasó noche tras noche pensando que debía ser un error. No entendía por qué era él quien había sido nombrado como Lobo, y a pesar de sus múltiples protestas e intentos de que comprendiesen el error que implicaba mandarlo a él a matar a Caperucita, sus reclamos fueron ignorados. La marca lo nombraba a él como Lobo y debía aguantarse.

Entrenó toda su vida para aprender a defenderse y matar a su enemiga. Caperucita siempre era una mujer hermosa, de extremada agilidad y discreción, una asesina que cumplía con su trabajo antes de que su presencia se notara, lo que se evidenciaba en los cortes que solían traer los Lobos cuando volvían muertos.   
Solía usar espada o lanza, siempre un elemento punzante y de distancia para matar al Lobo, aunque durante la historia habían aparecido algunas utilizando arco y flecha.

Así que solía entrenar tanto como humano como lobo contra un sin numero de hombres y mujeres que lo atacaban sin piedad. Solía salir herido, gimoteando de dolor y es que tampoco le gustaba mucho la sangre, en sí Yuuri era bastante pacífico y tranquilo, a pesar de que eventualmente sí aprendió a luchar como se debía.

Le enseñaron a sobrevivir en el bosque, aunque a eso podía darle más crédito a los lobos y es que en lo único en que Yuuri era bueno de verdad era transformándose en uno y así aprender directamente de ellos. Muchas veces fantaseaba con la idea de transformarse en lobo para siempre, correr hacia el bosque y perderse en esa forma, olvidar que era un humano y que ese era su destino.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Su destino era matar a Caperucita Roja y aunque no quería hacerlo, ver las constantes miradas decepcionadas de las personas a su alrededor le dolía, todos debían pensar que era el peor Lobo Feroz que habían visto y Yuuri sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así.  
No quería hacerlo, pero debía cumplir con su deber y matar a Caperucita Roja.

Sobrevivir en el bosque fue pan comido. Se unió a una manada de lobos y por unos meses se dedicó a vivir su fantasía, corriendo de un lado para otro con ellos, cazando y simplemente disfrutando de la belleza de la vida que lo rodeaba. 

El bosque era paz. En el bosque, no debía matar a otro ser humano por el placer de hacerlo, o porque era su destino el llevar ese río de sangre vengativa más lejos.

Simplemente vivía, cazaba para sobrevivir, comía con el resto de los lobos en un grupo y mientras evitase estar cerca cuando a alguno le llegase el celo, todo estaba bien.

Cuando sintió en su cuerpo el calor característico del celo, se desvió de la manada para pasarlo solo y en forma de humano, encontrando una cueva cerca del río que le dio la seguridad necesaria para pasar ese día allí, además le aseguraba que la brisa que acompañaba el agua eliminaría todo rastro de su olor.

Fue una noche tormentosa, pero cuando logró superarlo a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue volver a transformarse y correr río abajo en busca de su manada.

De las cosas que más adoraba como lobo era correr. Sentía que volaba sobre sus patas, el mundo se deslizaba a su alrededor mientras el viento lo guiaba, a veces se preguntaba si no sería Caperucita quien se enamoró del viento y no al revés.

Fue un atisbo de un aroma lo que lo hizo frenar en seco, derrapando sobre sus patas. Se quedó estático mientras levantaba el hocico, buscando aquella fragancia que lo inundó por completo, algo que jamás en su vida había percibido y que se denotaba increíblemente delicioso.

Corrió hacia allá todo lo que pudo con sus patas. Se olvidó hasta de su manada, de su misión y la belleza del bosque. Todo lo que importaba era el aroma, lo que sea que lo provocara debía ser hermoso o delicioso y Yuuri sentía que había una magia poderosa que lo guiaba allí con una potencia que jamás había sentido anteriormente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, relajó su velocidad y comenzó a caminar lentamente, no quería espantar la fuente de ese olor y fue tanto una fortuna como una maldición, porque lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era la criatura más hermosa de la tierra.

Apenas perdió un segundo viendo el cervatillo correr despavorido. El hecho de que se encontraba justo en el límite de su reino también pasó a segundo plano, porque el olor que provenía de ese ser tiraba con fuerza hacia él, como si todo el mundo se centrara en ese hombre.

Tardó más tiempo de la cuenta en notar que estaba frente a Caperucita Roja. Le costó procesarlo, ya sea por su increíble belleza o porque era un hombre en vez de una mujer, pero de pronto este apuntaba su lanza hacia él, listo para matarlo y apenas podía moverse, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba congelado.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño. —Su voz tenía un tono que lo hizo vibrar, percibía la magia emanando de todos sus poros y lo disfrutó de una forma en que jamás había disfrutado la magia—. Solo vine a buscar estas bayas, me iré por donde vine.

Siguió mirándolo fijo, intentando averiguar sus intenciones. ¿Cómo que no quería matarlo? Se supone que ambos habían sido entrenados para eso, ¿acaso era alguna estrategia para pillarlo con la guardia baja?

Pero sus ojos… Por todos los astros, ¿acaso no valía la pena morir por esos ojos que emulaban el cielo mismo? Yuuri no entendía qué rayos le pasaba, pero su resolución estaba en el piso y de alguna forma supo en el momento en que vio a ese hombre que jamás podría hacerle daño, mucho menos matarlo.

Bienvenida sea la muerte, porque si me atreviese a derramar una sola gota de sangre suya mereceré algo mucho peor.

Se deslizó lentamente a un costado, viendo cómo Caperucita Roja dejaba su lanza a un lado. Sus ojos se sentían como reflejos de su propia inseguridad y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo transformándose en humano otra vez, listo para revelar quién era realmente. No sabía si eso era una artimaña o estaba siendo sincero, pero la hora de enfrentar su destino había llegado al fin y no podía seguir evitándola.

Ya sea si ese era su último día en la tierra o no, moriría siendo Yuuri, no un asesino de inocentes.


	4. El encuentro

Los segundos que pasaron mirándose fueron eternos. Víctor pensaba que el aire se sentía tan sólido, que bien podría afilar su lanza entre los dos, la tensión era palpable, pero había algo en aquella energía que no calzaba del todo.

No se sentía amenazado. Y no, no podía culpar el aspecto inocente y menudo de quien se suponía era el Lobo Feroz, sino a algo en su mirada, en su expresión, en la forma hermosa que su cuerpo producía magia con solo moverse. 

Dio un paso hacia él, instintivamente quería acercarse un poco y entender el porqué de esa sensación, pero apenas se acercó un poco el Lobo dio un paso atrás, luciendo una expresión adorablemente asustada, Víctor disfrutó de ver ese tono rojizo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Ya te dije que no te haré daño, solo quiero verte de cerca —dijo con suavidad, levantando una mano en son de paz—. Tú eres el Lobo, ¿cierto?

El chico tragó saliva, podía ver sus gestos claramente gracias a la luz del lugar y cuando asintió con lentitud, sonrió en respuesta.

—Ya veo, bueno, es obvio quién soy yo —sonrió. Sus pies estaban justo en el límite de su territorio, dar un paso más podía significar un enfrentamiento por lo que se quedó allí, demostrando que no buscaba peleas—. Pero no te preocupes, no deseo atacarte… Y por lo que veo tú tampoco quieres hacerme daño, así que podemos fingir que no nos hemos visto e irnos cada uno por su lado.

La verdad es que esa opción no le complacía mucho, lo que prefería era hablar más con ese chico y conocerlo un poco. Algo le decía que si interactuaba con el Lobo podría comprender esa extraña fuerza que había entre los dos, porque sabía lo suficiente de magia como para notar esa energía que compartían.

—Tú… ¿No quieres hacerme daño? —Casi suelta un jadeo al escucharlo hablar, tenía una voz tan dulce que, por alguna razón, tuvo que contener el impulso de acercase más—. Pero se supone que debes matarme…

—¿Acaso quieres que te mate? —bromeó con un gesto despreocupado—. No, yo solo quiero vivir en paz, pretendía esconderme el resto de mi vida en una cabaña lejos del límite, pero no pude resistirme ante estas bayas. 

Señaló hacia los arbustos, dirigiendo la mirada del contrario hacia allí.

—Oh… Bueno, se supone que yo debería matarte también, pero… —El Lobo se mordió los labios inseguro y ese gesto le resultó atrayente, tal y como todos los que hacía hasta ahora.

—¿Pero…?

—No puedo hacerlo. Viéndote ahora… No quiero hacerlo —susurró, como si tuviese miedo de decirlo más fuerte. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los suyos y su pulso se aceleró un poco con esa mirada—. Tienes razón, mejor finjamos que no nos vimos y cada uno puede irse por su cuenta. Si no tienen un cadáver, tal vez podamos lograr que estén en paz por los años suficientes como para que se acostumbren a ello.

—No lo sé, les será difícil dejar de lado su sed de venganza. —Se apoyó en un árbol cercano, sin dejar de observar cada gesto de ese chico, ahí había una respuesta a algo, lo presentía—. Se les ocurrirá algo más para seguir con las muertes, con el tiempo podrían hasta venir por nosotros.

—En ese caso deberías acabar conmigo ahora, yo no puedo matarte.

El silencio volvió a caer luego de esa declaración. Víctor no entendía nada, se suponía que jamás se encontraría con el Lobo y si lo hacía, correría lo más rápido posible en dirección contraria, no pretendía seguir con la rueda de sangre… Pero jamás se esperó que este tampoco quisiese matarlo, era como si todo calzase a la perfección y de pronto no pudo evitar soltar una risa, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó el Lobo con desconfianza.

—Somos el peor Lobo y Caperucita Roja que ha existido jamás —siguió riendo, a pesar de la mirada indignada de su supuesto enemigo—. Tú no eres para nada lo que esperaba, se supone que el Lobo es grande, rudo y feroz y tú eres pequeño, dulce y menudo, mientras que Caperucita…

—Es una hermosa y elegante mujer que puede asesinar a alguien en cuestión de segundos, y tú eres un hombre que prefiere recolectar bayas y hablar con cervatillos antes de matar a alguien.

El tono de voz del Lobo sonaba un poco ofendido, provocando otra carcajada en él que no podía controlar. Definitivamente ese chico tenía algo especial, su presencia lo envolvía con una energía más poderosa que la magia y cada cosa que decía le provocaba una gracia difícil de resistir. 

—¿Acaso te molesta que no sea una mujer hermosa? —preguntó, sonriendo como nunca mientras observaba cada gesto del otro—. Lamento decepcionarte, pero la caperuza me eligió a mí.

—No estoy decepcionado, eres la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Ninguna mujer se te compara.

No sabía cuándo fue la última vez que se había sonrojado, pero no lo recordaba. Sin embargo, con solo escuchar esas palabras un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas y terminó llevando una mano a su pecho, su corazón latiendo desbocado ante ese adorable cumplido.

Apenas notó lo que había dicho, el Lobo se tapó la boca con gesto asombrado. Sin duda el sonrojo en sus mejillas era mayor y le daban una imagen tan hermosa como la visión del amanecer entre los brillos del río.

Aunque tal vez eso había sido demasiado para el Lobo, porque de inmediato se dio la vuelta para alejarse con torpes pasos y una despedida apresurada.

—Bueno debo irme por mi parte, espero tengas una buena vida. Adiós.

—¡Espera!

Casi da un paso hacia el límite, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Había alzado la mano ante él, asustado de que se fuese y lo ignorase, pero el Lobo se detuvo, aunque no se giró a observarlo, tal vez estaba demasiado abochornado.

—Aún no me has dicho tu nombre —dijo, intentando ganar tiempo—. Yo me llamo Víctor.

—Yuuri —respondió bajito, apenas había podido escucharlo ya que aún no se volteaba.

—Yuuri… Es un nombre muy bonito —dijo, saboreándolo de solo pronunciarlo. Deseaba que lo mirase otra vez, a pesar de que tenía una bonita vista por la retaguardia, su rostro era lo que lo había cautivado—. Volveré mañana a buscar más bayas… Si quieres hablar con alguien podrías venir a la misma hora.

Le pareció que contenía la respiración por el movimiento de su espalda, lo que le dio buena espina. Al fin, Yuuri volvió a girarse, mirándolo con un gesto tímido que desearía pudiese observar de más cerca.

—¿Por qué debería volver? Recuerda que somos enemigos… Aunque no nos matemos, no deberíamos actuar diferente.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya decidimos que cada uno viviría su vida en su lado del bosque, pero aún podemos hablar en el límite… Si vamos a romper las reglas mejor rompámoslas todas —respondió sonriente—. Además, después de un tiempo extrañaba conversar con alguien que no fuese un pájaro o una ardilla… Es refrescante, nos servirá a los dos y ya que estamos, no tenemos nada más que hacer.

Yuuri hizo un gesto de duda, su expresión demostraba que estaba convenciéndose poco a poco y sintió cómo la esperanza crecía en su interior ante cada gesto del contrario.

—Supongo que no pasaría nada… 

—Exacto, solo serán conversaciones.

—Y mientras nadie sepa que nos encontramos, todo estará bien. De todas formas, los otros ciudadanos tienen prohibido entrar al bosque.

—Será nuestro secreto. —Le guiñó el ojo, provocando otra reacción adorable en Yuuri. Ah… Podría acostumbrarse a esos gestos.

—En ese caso, volveré mañana a la misma hora —Yuuri inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, aún con gesto compungido—. Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

—Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro —repitió, observando como el Lobo Feroz le daba la espalda y se alejaba a paso firme de él.

El día apenas comenzaba, y ya estaba deseando que fuese mañana.


	5. Palabras y aire

Se volvió parte de su rutina ir cada día al mismo lugar. Yuuri disfrutaba de la compañía de Víctor y sentía lo mismo de parte de este, al menos se lo decía bastante seguido así que con el tiempo ya no tenía dudas.

Era impresionante cómo el tiempo podía variar cuando estaba con él. Cada día llegaba antes y sentía que esperaba eternos minutos sentado contra un árbol, esperando por la llegada de Caperucita Roja.

Su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía llegar, luciendo esa capa tan característica, una sonrisa de corazón y algo nuevo para comer en las manos.

Víctor siempre le traía frutas y bayas de su zona, y es que el lado del bosque que pertenecía a Zandalar era mucho más fértil que el suyo, por lo que tenía alimentos que Yuuri no conocía y jamás había tenido la dicha de disfrutar.

Sin embargo y con el tiempo notaron diversas diferencias entre ambos. Mientras que Yuuri disfrutaba de un buen trozo de carne, Víctor prefería comer verduras y “comida de conejo” como siempre le decía para molestarlo. 

Víctor usaba ropas elegantes, resaltando esa belleza que no dejaba de cautivarlo, mientras él seguía con la misma ropa sencilla con la que había abandonado su reino, se limitaba a lavarla en lo poco de río que quedaba en su sector y a veces utilizaba algunas pieles de animales para cubrirse.

Víctor se divertía haciendo hechizos para todo, ya sea porque tenía frío o calor, creaba brisas que templaban sus cuerpos o hechizos para protegerlos de cualquier mal mientras hablaban… Por su parte, solo se limitaba a usar magia cuando se convertía en lobo.

Vivían entre contrastes y coincidencias, pero cada día su relación se estrechaba y sentía más ganas de acercarse a límite entre los dos, llegando al punto de recostarse cada uno en su propio reino, a unos centímetros de distancia.

Así estaban aquella noche. Miraban las estrellas, recostados de forma que quedaban sus cabezas casi tocándose, aunque sus cuerpos yacían en su correspondiente reino. Había pequeñas bolas de luz que asemejaban al fuego rodando alrededor de ellos, Víctor las había creado para iluminar un poco sus rostros, sin llegar a tapar la belleza del firmamento.

La confianza con Víctor iba en aumento y ya habían llegado al punto en el cual hablaban de cualquier cosa que se viniese a sus mentes.

—Me hubiese gustado ser pintor… Ya sabes, si no hubiese sido Caperucita Roja —dijo Víctor, tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, su voz sonaba aún más profunda en el silencio de la noche.

—¿Eres bueno pintando? —preguntó, ansioso por saber más de él.

—Para nada, soy terrible. Pero aun así me gustaba —le causó gracia esa respuesta y una risa escapó de sus labios—. ¿Qué te hubiera gustado ser?

—No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado, tal vez solo soy feliz siendo un lobo, aunque… 

—¿Sí?

—Solía disfrutar de bailar. Siempre observaba a la gente de mi reino cuando lo hacían y luego imitaba los gestos en mi habitación, pero nunca llegué a tener un compañero de baile.

—¿En serio? Eso sí que suena un desperdicio. 

—No es tan malo, al menos sí que puedo ser un lobo cada vez que se me plazca.

Un cómodo silencio siguió a esa respuesta, Víctor había comenzado a tararear una melodía y como siempre que escuchaba su voz, Yuuri disfrutaba de ese sonido, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en él. La fuerza que lo había acercado a Víctor desde el primer día no había desaparecido, de hecho solo sentía que esta aumentaba y seguía sin saber a qué se debía, no conocía ninguna magia que pudiese provocar algo así.

Cuando sintió que estaba adormeciéndose, la melodía se interrumpió y de pronto escuchó cómo Víctor se ponía de pie, lo que provocó que se girase para observar los movimientos del hombre, el cual ahora se encontraba alzando una mano hacia él, luciendo esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

—Yuuri, ¿me permitirías esta pieza de baile?

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó como un tonto, poniéndose de pie ante la inesperada pregunta—. Víctor, no juegues.

—Juguemos un poco, hace tanto tiempo que no bailo… Déjame ser tu compañero.

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa? Si con solo verlo Yuuri supo que jamás podría herirlo, con esa sonrisa supo que no importaba lo que Víctor pidiese, la respuesta siempre sería “sí”.

—Tendremos que bailar justo en el límite —respondió, tomando su mano con un gesto tembloroso.

Víctor lo atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa, estaban muy juntos, sus rostros demasiado cerca y sus movimientos poniendo en peligro el espacio que no debían cruzar. 

Comenzaron un suave vaivén que seguía el ritmo impuesto por ambos. No había melodía alguna pero sus cuerpos se guiaban al compás de las estrellas, y a pesar de la excesiva cercanía física Yuuri se encontró sonriendo como nunca, sus manos se encontraban posadas sobre esa hermosa capa roja que Víctor usaba y el solo sentir las manos de este en su cintura lo hacía brillar cual grande constelación.

—Sabes, hace tiempo vengo pensando que los límites se nos han quedado chicos —dijo Víctor con una sonrisa ligera—. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que los mandemos al carajo? 

—¿Y cómo sería eso? —preguntó, sonando mucho más risueño que de costumbre.

Víctor imitó su gesto, sus ojos brillando ante alguna idea loca que se cruzó por su mente y de pronto se vio siendo girado de golpe, su cuerpo ahora estaba en el límite de Víctor, colgando desde sus brazos y aferrado por completo al equilibrio de este.

—Así. 

No pudo responder porque sus labios fueron reclamados de pronto y la única respuesta posible ante eso fue devolver ese soñado beso que compartían, aquel tacto que había ansiado desde que lo conoció aun sin saberlo en ese entonces.

Ese beso supo a magia. A entrega y honor, a cada promesa hecha y rota anteriormente y al deseo perpetuo de olvidarse de todo y crear su propia leyenda junto a Víctor. El beso fue un pacto entre los dos, la prueba tangible y real de que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que lo que ambos sintieron aquel día que se conocieron era más potente que cualquier mandato real existente.

Yuuri se perdió en los labios de Víctor. Así como no había olor más dulce que el de su amado, no había sabor más delicioso que los labios de Víctor e incluso cuando este lo soltó, supo que la sensación lo acompañaría el resto de la noche.

Víctor atrajo su cuerpo hacia él para que volviese a estar erguido, solo que estaba vez estaban por completo en el reino de Zandalar. No podían dejar de mirarse, el aroma de Víctor lo estaba volviendo loco y cuando sintió que colapsaría y lo besaría otra vez, este volvió a guiarlo en un baile que no tenía ritmo definido.

Se dejó guiar sin dejar de observar sus zafiros. No hacía falta declararse en ese momento, los ojos de ambos gritaban lo que sentían. Las luces giraban en torno a ellos, siguiéndolos para iluminarlos y dando el efecto necesario para que las expresiones de sus rostros siempre fuesen nítidas. 

Con solo verlo, Yuuri entendió por fin la importancia de las palabras y una sonrisa salió de sus labios, en un gesto al que ya se había acostumbrado desde que Víctor había llegado a su vida.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Víctor.

—La contradicción de las palabras… El poder que estas tienen —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Ahora te dio por ser un hombre pensante —respondió Víctor con tono burlón, apretando su cintura ligeramente.

—Solo pensaba en que por mucho tiempo pensé que las palabras serían mi condena, y jamás podría escapar de ellas… Hasta que te conocí.

—Siento mi ego ligeramente acariciado —Víctor hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo que le causó risa, adoraba cada gesto de él—. Sigue por favor.

—Al final, uno le da el valor que desea a las palabras. Juré que sería el Lobo y acabaría con la vida de Caperucita Roja, pero al final esas palabras se las llevó el viento. Tan rápido como las dije, tan rápido como las rompí. Dejé que perdieran valor y las dejé ir, porque con solo olvidar esas palabras me liberé.

—Bueno, el viento es una fuerza liberadora, puede llevarse todo lo que nos pesa con tan solo una brisa. Es una frase común en mi reino, resulta apropiado ahora.

—Me imaginé que tenían refranes sobre el viento, ¿es cierto que estás enamorado del viento? —Aprovechó de liberarse de esa duda que lo carcomía.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —respondió Víctor risueño.

—En mi reino dicen que Caperucita Roja siempre se enamora del viento. Muchos Lobos han vuelto diciendo algo similar, no sé si sea verdad…

—Mmm… —Víctor se llevó un dedo a los labios, mirando hacia el cielo mientras pensaba. Siempre se veía tan apuesto—. Supongo que tienes razón, estoy enamorado del viento. Pero no de la forma en que crees.

—¿Cómo entonces? —preguntó, sintiendo un ligero atisbo de molestia al escucharlo admitir eso. 

—Estoy profundamente enamorado del viento, pero no de aquella brisa que hago con magia o la que baja desde las montañas. Para mí, el viento es aquella fuerza que corre con toda su potencia hacia mí, la que se produce cada vez que te transformas en lobo y vuelas siguiendo la corriente del río… Tú eres el viento para mí. 

El calor que subió a sus mejillas fue tal, que tuvo que esconder su rostro en el cuerpo de Víctor, negándose a salir de allí a pesar de las risas y mimos de este. Era demasiado, no podía decirle cosas así y luego fingir que era normal, Yuuri sentía que en cualquier momento se derretiría.

—Y ahora vuelvo a pensar en las palabras… Y aunque hice que mis promesas anteriores se las llevara el viento, deseo que tus palabras sean más reales que cualquier juramento. Tú, diciéndome que me amas… Tus palabras son capaces de romper cualquier deber que tenía con mi reino, estoy por completo entregado a ti. 

No pudo mirarlo mientras decía eso, por lo que se aferró a su hermosa capa escarlata mientras esperaba nervioso la reacción de Víctor.

—Aire, palabras… Todo lo que me rodeaba se intensificó desde que llegaste a mi vida, Yuuri. Amándote de esta forma comprendo por qué fuiste elegido como Lobo y por qué la caperuza roja me escogió a mí.

Se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, observando la expresión vulnerable de su alma gemela. Esa respuesta era fácil, él también lo había entendido y se aseguró de explicarlo: 

—A pesar de que somos el peor Lobo y Caperucita de la historia, fuimos elegidos así para poder conocernos. La magia nos unió.

—Y lo que la magia ha unido, que no lo separe ninguna especie jamás.


	6. El celo

Yuuri sabía que existían cientos de libros acerca de las cosas que no conocía, eso lo tenía claro. Miles de enunciados con información que no manejaba, historias por escuchar y otras razas que conocer. El mundo en el que vivían tenía una variedad increíble de estilos de vida y aunque nunca se interesó por estos, el conocer a Víctor lo hizo darse cuenta de lo ignorante que era con respecto a algunas cosas.

A pesar de que la magia era algo que ambos compartían, la forma en que Víctor la manifestaba era distinta y aunque podía observar las muestras de ello cada día, lo cierto era que jamás pensó que su caperuza podría actuar así.

El caso era, que al terminar de besarse esta había volado sola hasta la cama. Se había extendido sobre esta y curvado en los bordes, justo como pretendía prepararla para comenzar a poner sus prendas alrededor, y es que a pesar de tener el aroma de Víctor a su lado aun así sentía la necesidad creciente de rodearse de su olor, mezclar los de ambos en perfecta sincronía.

Y la capa lo había entendido sola. Literalmente por arte de magia siguió los deseos de Yuuri, como si este también fuese su dueño y algo en ese acto, junto a su propio conocimiento acerca de la magia, le indicó que eso era un hecho tremendo, algo había cambiado en ese momento entre los dos y si tan solo pudiese concentrarse en algo más que el olor de Víctor, podría entenderlo.

—Dime cómo puedo ayudarte, llevas un rato en la misma posición y no veo tu rostro —la voz de Víctor resonaba en su cuerpo, tal parecía que no solo su aroma se percibía más apetecible—. ¿Quieres que nos recostemos? Siento tu cuerpo cada vez más caliente, no quiero que te enfermes después… 

—Estoy bien, solo necesito acercarme más a ti —apretó el abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Víctor y provocando una risita de parte de este.

—Te estás poniendo raro.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. —Se apartó a pesar de lo que sus sentidos le indicaban, mirando un tanto avergonzado a su amado. La verdad es que sí se sentía raro, mucho más instintivo de lo normal… Aunque jamás había estado cerca de alguien que oliese tan bien mientras estaba en celo, suponía que eso debía afectarlo.

—No te disculpes, me encantas.

Con una sonrisa, Víctor lo guió hasta la cama. Se acomodaron sobre la caperuza roja y Yuuri soltó un suspiro de puro placer al sentirla tan fría, contrastando fuertemente contra su acalorada piel. 

La necesidad por el aroma de Víctor lo inclinó a acurrucarse en sus brazos, mientras este murmuraba en protesta por la baja temperatura de la caperuza. Era extraño, sentía cómo el celo poco a poco llegaba a su cuerpo y lo que usualmente era dolor, calor e incomodidad en cada maldito rincón de su ser, ahora resultaba un alivio cuando podía cobijarse en Víctor.

Sintió vergüenza al notar el deseo que se acumulaba en su interior. El celo era para aparearse, lo sabía, pero esa forma de tacto no existía entre Víctor y él, siempre había sentido que lo que tenían era tan puro… Que solo quería abrazarlo y olvidar esos pensamientos, con llenarse de su olor bastaba para calmarse. 

No se dio cuenta cuándo su cola y orejas de lobo habían aparecido en su cuerpo, apenas podía controlar sus instintos y no fue hasta que Víctor acarició sus orejas que notó lo que había hecho, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas de inmediato.

—No te avergüences, te ves adorable —Víctor besó su nariz, dejando escapar una suave risa de sus labios—. Me gusta tu cola.

—Lo siento, no puedo controlar mucho eso durante los celos —murmuró, volviendo a esconderse en su cuerpo.

El abrazo se estrechó, hundió su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Víctor y aspiró, llenándose de él, olvidándose del mundo. Esa fragancia que inundó sus fosas nasales logró cautivarlo, sentía que se propagaba lentamente por todo su cuerpo, una calidez iba deslizándose por sus venas, llegando hasta el último rincón de su piel. 

De pronto fue difícil controlar ese calor. Intentó apretar más el abrazo de Víctor, frotar su cuerpo contra él a pesar de lo incómodo que se le hacía la ropa de este. Quería sentir su piel, verse envuelto en esa fragancia mágica de su amado y llorar, reír, gritar y chillar si era necesario.

—Yuuri, ¿estás bien? —El susurro de Víctor era eléctrico contra su oído y en respuesta solo pudo soltar un gemido lastimero, frotándose con ahínco contra su cuerpo y llegando a deslizar una mano bajo la ropa de Víctor, sintiendo su fuerte espalda contra su palma.

No soportaba el tacto de su ropa. La vergüenza comenzaba a pasar a segundo plano y terminó prácticamente arrancándose la parte superior de su ropaje, desesperándose cuando la tela no salía tan rápido como pretendía.

—Wow, espera, yo lo saco —Víctor detuvo sus manos, obligándolo a mirarlo. 

Era tan hermoso, Yuuri no pudo refutar esa petición, se limitó a mirarlo embobado mientras Víctor comenzaba a desvestirlo lentamente. Las prendas se deslizaron fuera de su cuerpo, su piel ahora tocaba directamente la fría caperuza por lo que algo de alivio sintió. 

No podía dejar de mirar a Víctor. Algo en su interior le decía que el mundo entero giraba en torno a esos ojos azules y él quería encontrar una respuesta allí, algo que no sabía, algo que debiese recordar, pero estaba perdido en su memoria. 

Debería sentir vergüenza por su desnudez, pero la sonrisa cálida de su amado y la tranquilidad con la que este comenzó a desvestirse era tan íntima, que en algún momento volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza sin ningún ropaje que separase sus pieles.

El calor volvió a incrementarse. La caperuza ayudaba, pero Yuuri necesitaba algo más, algo que se encontraba en la piel de Víctor y de nuevo tuvo que abrazarse a él, frotar su cuerpo para que la fragancia de su amado se acoplase a su propia alma, no quería entender qué era lo que le pasaba porque de alguna forma se sentía correcto.

—Víctor, por favor… —Tomó las mejillas de este, estaban tan cerca y su boca se veía apetecible frente a él—. Quiero… Necesito de ti…

La mirada de Víctor se afiló y ver ese entendimiento provocó que otro gemido lastimero escapase de su boca justo antes de recibir los labios de Víctor sobre él.

Jamás había necesitado el tacto de una persona de esa forma. Había un fuego quemando en su interior y al parecer se había propagado a Víctor, porque este no dejó de besarlo y tocarlo por cada centímetro de piel disponible, no hubo lugar que su amado descuidase y es que el instinto entre ambos se había activado, elevando sus jadeos y movimientos hasta que la opción de seguir separados ya no existía.

—Dentro de mí —Yuuri tomó una mano de Víctor y la guió hasta su entrepierna. Deslizó uno de los dedos de su amado en su interior, soportando esa incomodidad dolorosa sin dejar de mirarlo—. Por favor entra en mí. No podemos estar separados, te necesito conmigo.

—Yuuri —Víctor no dejaba de proclamar su nombre como una plegaria, su tono de voz sonaba ronco y necesitado—. Te amo, Yuuri… Sin importar qué. Esto lo vale, tú lo vales todo.

Le respondió en un beso mientras sentía cómo lo dilataba. Cada incomodidad por venir, cada atisbo de dolor se suplía por la fuerte necesidad de sentirse lleno, y cuando ya no fueron los dedos de Víctor quienes lo llenaban, sino su propio cuerpo soltó tal jadeo que su espalda se arqueó contra la fría caperuza roja.

—¡Más!

Más, más, más… Solo quería más de ese calor, más de la fragancia de Víctor y de su piel tocándolo y marcándolo por todas partes. Sus cuerpos parecían entender mejor que ellos mismos lo que necesitaban, y Yuuri se vio lleno de su amado, por fin un celo había dejado de ser doloroso o incómodo.

Las manos de Víctor apretaban su cintura con la fuerza necesaria para dejar marcas en su pálida piel. Cada embestida que daba era acompañada de un beso, un susurro de amor y la promesa de permanecer siempre juntos, por cada segundo que les quedase de vida. Cuando el calor comenzó a llegar a un punto máximo, sintió un tirón de parte de la caperuza que se encontraba bajo él y de pronto esta lo giró, quedando ahora de espaldas hacia Víctor.

Volvió a recibirlo en su interior con un gemido de placer. Ya no podía ver los hermosos ojos de su amado desde allí, pero la fuerza que aplicaba era más rápida y profunda, la mano de Víctor acariciando su cola y tirando suavemente logró hacerlo chillar desesperado, el calor en su vientre a punto de estallar.

Si tan solo pudiese permanecer para siempre así… Si la vida fuese tan simple como aquello: amarse y sentirse cada día, entregarse en aquellos momentos, dejarse envolver por la fría caperuza…

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, ya no sabía si era felicidad o esa extraña nostalgia que lo acompañaba desde que tenía memoria, pero de pronto las emociones lo abrumaron y su nuca ardió allí donde tenía la marca de “el Lobo”.

Ya no lo soportaba. Odió toda su vida esa dichosa marca y solo sentir cómo esta pretendía manifestarse en ese precioso momento que compartía con su amado, lo hizo sentir un rechazo enorme por esta, si tan solo pudiese romperla, desgarrarla y hacerla desaparecer de su piel… 

Pero si la marca no lo hubiese elegido a él, jamás habría conocido a Víctor y su vida no se habría llenado de él.

—Muérdeme —rogó, girando el rostro hacia su amado el cual no había dejado de tomarlo en ningún momento. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación ante sus lágrimas, pero la extraña petición desvió su atención—. Muerde mi marca, haz que desaparezca… Víctor, te lo ruego…

—Yuuri, tranquilo —se vio alzado contra su amado, ahora su espalda tocaba el pecho de Víctor y sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno y consolador —. Estoy aquí, estamos juntos.

—Quiero llevar una marca tuya. Que sea tu magia la que esté en mi cuerpo… Muérdeme.

El beso que compartieron fue una confirmación. Víctor lo agarró con fuerza de la cintura embistiendo con ahínco, las lamidas que recibió sobre su nuca calmaron ese ardor irritante que provocaba la marca y de pronto Yuuri estaba gimiendo una vez más, una de las manos de Víctor había comenzado a masturbarlo, la sobreestimulación lo tenía al borde del orgasmo.

Cuando sintió los dientes de Víctor sobre su nuca, rasgando su piel y apretando hasta romper la marca del Lobo, su mente se quedó en blanco. El orgasmo hizo estragos en todo su cuerpo, pero fue la magia de Víctor lo que lo hizo colapsar, aquella mordida que le proporcionó no fue un simple movimiento y es que Yuuri podía sentir la fuerza de su amado en su interior, la presencia de este recorría su cuerpo a través de sus venas y por fin se sintió lleno.

Cayó sobre la cama, la caperuza envolviéndolos de tal forma que Víctor quedó aprisionado junto a él, lamiendo la reciente mordida con suavidad. Sentía sus orejas bajas por el cansancio y supo que no sería capaz de hacerlas desaparecer ni aunque lo intentara, su cuerpo se encontraba en una lucha intentando acoplarse a la energía de su amado.

—¿Duele mucho? —susurró Víctor, acariciando su cuerpo sin dejar de besar y lamer la herida.

—Un poco… Pero por fin me siento lleno de ti —respondió, escondiendo la cara en la caperuza—. Esto que hicimos…

—Te mordí. Se sintió extrañamente correcto —Víctor besó su mejilla, apretando un poco su agarre—. Puse algo de mí en ti, lamento si no pregunté, pero sentí que eso querías…

—Siento tu magia en mi interior —murmuró, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en ella. En realidad a quien sentía era a Víctor, sus sentimientos desbordando por todas partes—. ¿Me hiciste un hechizo de pertenencia con tu mordida? 

—Jamás haría eso, no eres un objeto —respondió este, sonando ligeramente ofendido—. Eres hermosamente libre y te amo tanto que sé que te quedarás a mi lado sin estar obligado. Cuando te mordí, solo sentí que quería unirnos. No sé qué me pasó, pero se escapó de mis manos y ni siquiera entiendo qué fue lo que hice, pero…

—Nos uniste. Puedo sentirte —respondió, suspirando de pura dicha—. Te siento en mi cuerpo, estás en mi corazón… 

—Quisiera estar siempre en tu corazón —las manos de Víctor eran como satén contra su piel, cada masaje y caricia provocaba una vibración en su interior que terminó escapándose como un suave ronroneo de su parte—. Yuuri, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo? 

—Sí. Estoy en casa al fin.

Giró el rostro, un pinchazo de dolor vino de su nuca, pero eso no evitó la sonrisa que compartió con su amado. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, terminado de girar por completo para abrazarse de frente, la caperuza nunca abandonando ese agarre que los envolvía.

Por fin la nostalgia había desaparecido.


	7. De nuevo, había una vez...

Existe aquel romanticismo propio de las historias de amor que rompen las normas. Aquellas historias de quienes buscan su propio camino, rebelarse contra el mundo solo para permanecer juntos contra todo pronóstico. 

Aquel desafío es una muestra de fuerza, el dejarlo todo por aquel que es amado, incluyendo la enorme carga social que implica ser un héroe de un reino.

El amor que Yuuri y él se tenían había traspasado tantos límites y barreras, que resultaba imposible no enfrentarse a las repercusiones. No bastaba con solo vivir en su cabaña, aislados en el bosque e intentando ignorar el hecho de que lo que había pasado en el celo de Yuuri tendría consecuencias.

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente y vio la marca de su mordida en la nuca de Yuuri, supo de alguna forma que lo que hicieron no pasaría desapercibido. No cuando la caperuza ahora tenía dos dueños en vez de uno y cuando la marca del Lobo había desaparecido tras su propia mordida.

Víctor lo supo y con solo mirar a Yuuri entendió que este había comprendido lo mismo:

Él ya no era Caperucita Roja y Yuuri ya no era el Lobo Feroz.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Había dicho Yuuri, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

—Supongo que vivir… Solo ser felices juntos en nuestro pequeño rincón del bosque.

Con algo mucho más que un beso, sellaron esa promesa. Se habían entregado por completo a esa nube feliz en la que habían vivido por un tiempo, amándose cada segundo y compartiendo todos los secretos que poseían entre los dos.

Al menos hasta aquel día.

El pasado los había alcanzado. De alguna forma lo sabían, por supuesto que los alcanzaría y es que había cierto rasgo en sus reinos que indiscutiblemente compartían: su necesidad de violencia.

¡Por supuesto que no lo dejarían pasar! La sola idea de que el Lobo y Caperucita se amasen, la idea de que abandonasen su misión y decidiesen vivir felices y en paz era una prueba de que no era necesario seguir con el derramamiento de sangre, y cuando al fin fueron a buscarlos, ni siquiera se sorprendieron.

Ese día se encontraban paseando en el bosque. Yuuri siempre se sentía fascinado por lo fértil que era Zandalar, y aunque prefería comer animales y carne en general, disfrutaba de las frutas y hierbas que siempre le daba, por lo que se dirigían a una parte del bosque donde predominaban los arbustos.

Fue Yuuri quien los percibió primero. Ambos se habían puesto en guardia y cuando al fin vislumbraron a los enviados de Zandalar y Remus, supieron que era hora de enfrentar lo que habían dejado atrás.

—Hasta que al fin los encontramos.

Era la hechicera mayor quien se encontraba frente a él. Si hubiese sido uno de sus mensajeros, Víctor sabría que podría vencerlos, pero quien estaba frente a él era la misma persona que había encantado la caperuza que traía sobre los hombros. Mala señal.

—Aquí estamos, y no pretendemos matarnos. Hemos encontrado algo más valioso entre nosotros. ¿No lo entienden? No es necesario seguir con esto, nuestro amor es más fuerte que la necesidad de venganza.

—¿Acaso creen que son únicos e irrevocables? Por favor, esta no es la primera vez que ocurre esto. —El mago de Remus sonrió, aunque sus ojos siguieron igual de fríos.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Víctor.

—Es la cuarta vez que esto ocurre —la hechicera no sonreía, su expresión adusta y ojos molestos lograron estremecerlo—. Es fastidioso, debían limitarse a acabar con la vida del otro apenas se viesen, no hablar. Para eso los maldecimos.

—¿De qué está hablando? —La voz temblorosa de Yuuri lo hizo acercarse un poco hacia él.

Víctor observó atento a su alrededor. Estaban en una parte del bosque donde los árboles no estaban tan juntos, podía escuchar el sonido del río cercano y la distancia entre los hechiceros y ellos era prudente.

—Este es su destino, morir a manos del otro. ¿No se han preguntado por qué decidimos esta forma de paz? Sería mucho más fácil llegar a otra clase de acuerdo menos… sangriento. Pero la paz no es una opción para un gobierno fructífero, y su eterna necesidad de querer estar juntos, de unir ambos reinos aún cuando estos son completamente distintos logró destruirlos.

No entendía nada, pero había una angustia en su pecho que crecía cada vez más y no sabía si quería seguir escuchando.

—Parece que no entienden, se los contaré de forma sencilla. —El mago sonrió con malicia—. Había una vez dos mentecatos reyes desesperados por amarse a pesar de la guerra que habían heredado de sus padres. Sus consejeros no pretendían unir los reinos, eran demasiado distintos y la paz no era una opción. La paz no trae los frutos necesarios, en la guerra y la ambición está el ascenso del poder y el control de la gente. Los reyes no quisieron escuchar y así sus consejeros tomaron cartas en el asunto.

—Así que los maldijeron. Uniendo sus magias, manipularon la percepción de la gente sobre ellos y pretendieron que habían muerto en batalla. Pero la muerte fue a manos de sus consejos, y así los reyes se condenaron a morir una y otra vez a manos del otro, sellaron el hechizo para que fuesen marcados cada vez que reencarnasen y así pudiesen encontrarlos.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —dijo Yuuri, su voz quebrada por el llanto atrapado.

—Ese es su castigo por su terquedad. Su amor estuvo apunto de arruinar años de planes. Cada vez que mueran deberán encontrarse y matarse, el Lobo fue marcado en su nuca y la caperuza se encantó para que eligiese al otro.

—Esta sangre… —Víctor tocó su manto rojo, sintiendo un frío helado recorrer su espalda al comprender.

—Es la de tu amado. La de su primera vida. Su sangre siempre te encontrará. —La hechicera hizo un gesto de fastidio, se veía el desprecio en su mirada—. Nos preocupamos de que siempre acabasen con el otro y así seguirá, uno de los dos debe morir ahora, agradezcan que somos clementes y los dejamos elegir.

—Dijiste que esta es la cuarta vez —interrumpió Yuuri de repente. No había soltado su agarre, percibió cómo este movía el pulgar suavemente sobre su dorso, marcando dibujos en su piel—. Al parecer su plan tiene fallas.

—Fueron errores que solucionamos, nada más que rocas en el camino. El caso con ustedes es que cada vez que se hablan sucede esto, por eso los criamos para que eso no ocurra.

—¡Podrían habernos matado de una sola vez! —Yuuri no dejaba de dibujar en su mano—. ¿Para qué seguir con este circo?

Dio un suave apretón a la mano de Yuuri, entendía.

—Por eso mismo, porque es un espectáculo. Mantenemos a la gente centrada en ustedes y en el odio hacia el otro reino, y así nosotros nos enfocamos en guiar nuestros intereses a un enfoque más… lucrativo. Hay que darles un circo para que no molesten.

—Me parece arriesgado que deban venir los dos mayores magos de Zandalar y Remus cada vez que el Lobo y Caperucita deciden no matarse —Yuuri apretó su mano, estaban listos—. ¿O acaso hay algo diferente esta vez?

Hubo un silencio tenso, sentía el sudor frío surcando su cuerpo, la tensión aplastaba su estómago ante lo que se venía y sabía que tendrían solo segundos, los cuales decidirían su destino para siempre.

Demasiadas revelaciones y secretos habían estallado frente a ellos. Ahora entendía aquella fuerza que lo llamaba hacia Yuuri, el amor que se tenían, esa necesidad por permanecer al lado de otro, la nostalgia… 

Las respuestas estaban entre ellos y era tan simple como que llevaban vidas enteras amándose.

—Creo que ya saben la respuesta a esa pregunta. —El mago dio un paso hacia ellos, el crujido de las hojas bajo su pie sonó más amenazante de lo que debía—. Fueron demasiado lejos, pero no es nada que no podamos remediar.

—Así que están aquí porque el hechizo se rompió —interrumpió Yuuri, su voz ya no temblaba y había fuego en sus ojos esta vez—. Supongo que ya no nos queda mucho más de lo que hablar, solo puedo decirles que realmente deseo que ardan.

Ese era el código. Levantó ambas manos antes de que reaccionasen y creó el muro de fuego que Yuuri le había pedido. Vio cómo este se transformaba en lobo a su lado y lo montó de inmediato, sujetándose con fuerza mientras este echaba a correr con el viento alentándolos, su capa los había cubierto de tal forma que sabía debido a su magia serían invisibles.

Se aferró al pelaje de Yuuri, con miedo de mirar hacia atrás y ver que los seguían. El muro que realizó era difícil de desaparecer si es que se lograba detener a tiempo, sin embargo aquellos eran los mejores magos de ambos reinos. 

La invisibilidad de la caperuza les ganaría más segundos y cuando notó que no recibían ningún disparo de hechizos, logró calmarse un poco. Yuuri era lo suficientemente rápido para dejarlos atrás.

Llegaron con una ventisca a su pequeña casa, sellando con más hechizos a su alrededor para evitar la llegada de intrusos. Víctor no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían, solo sabía que debían irse de allí, desaparecer de una vez por todas de esas fronteras que pretendían separarlos.

—¿Y ahora? —Yuuri había vuelto a su forma humana, aunque el miedo debía estar dominándolo porque una vez más sus orejas y cola de lobo permanecían en su cuerpo—. Víctor, lo que dijeron…

—Después podemos pensar en ello, ahora estamos en peligro —se acercó a una de las ventanas, realizando algunos hechizos de protección que podrían ganarles tiempo—. Tenemos que salir de Zandalar, y Remus tampoco es una opción.

—Víctor, eran nuestros reinos… Llevamos vidas enteras asesinándonos, yo… —La voz de Yuuri sonaba rota y cuando se volteó, sus lágrimas rompieron su corazón.

En dos zancadas ya estaba a su lado, tomándolo por los hombros para que sus ojos se encontraran cerca. Sentía el poder de la magia entre los dos, ese inequívoco lazo que los unía solo era una confirmación, porque desde el momento en que vio a el Lobo su alma supo que le pertenecía.

Ahora y siempre.

—Rompimos el hechizo. Cuando te marqué y la caperuza te eligió lo rompimos. Por eso están aquí los dos, tienen que sellarlo otra vez y la única forma en que lo hagan es atrapándonos con vida. 

—Víctor, te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez. Si tú no sobrevives ya no quedará nada de mí. —Yuuri se limpió el rastro de lágrimas, intentando lucir determinado a pesar del evidente miedo que atenazaba su cuerpo—. Eso no puede ser una opción.

—Mi hermoso Yuuri, aun cuando todo acabase pronto, valió la pena por cada segundo en que pude amarte libremente en el bosque. —Acarició sus suaves mejillas, deslizando su mano hasta pellizcar sus orejas de lobo. Yuuri apoyó su rostro contra su palma, como buscando más tacto—. Pero luchemos por cada segundo más de vida.

Yuuri tomó su mano y dejó un suave beso en su palma. Estaba bien, ese sería su destino y lo abrazaría si con ello podía estar al lado de su amado lobo.

—Nos van a encontrar, tenemos que salir de aquí. Toma lo que sea importante para ti y vámonos.

—Tienes razón —lo tomó de la mano—. Ya tengo todo lo que me importa, mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien, vamos.

Con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas, Yuuri lo besó de forma rápida. Debían irse de inmediato, ya no servía borrar los rastros de su vida allí porque habían sido descubiertos, lo único que les quedaba era correr tan lejos como pudiesen, poner las barreras necesarias y desaparecer de Zandalar y Remus.

Salieron por la puerta trasera justo cuando el hechizo de protección se rompía y los enviados de los reinos entraban al terreno. 

Una vez Yuuri se convirtió en lobo otra vez, se alejaron lo más rápido posible de la cabaña que se había convertido en su hogar por tantos meses. La información que había sido revelada dolía entre los dos, pero la sola idea de romper de una vez por todas con ese ciclo era lo que los motivaba.

Morirían o vivirían juntos, no había otra opción.


	8. Y... ¿Vivieron felices para siempre?

Nunca se había percatado de lo lejos que estaba la tercera frontera, tal vez porque su mundo siempre se había limitado a Remus y Zandalar. Todo lo que sabía es que había un lago gigante que se interpondría y era tan grande, que no se podía ver el otro extremo, lo que significaba que solo se podía cruzar en bote o barco.

Le daba igual si debían cruzarlo a nado o encantar un árbol para pasar, no importaba mientras tuviese a Víctor a su lado, aquel a quien había amado desde el principio de sus días y que se encontraba sobre él mientras corría con ayuda del viento.

El borde se hizo infinito, y aunque sus sentidos estuvieron alertas y el pánico no dejaba de aplastar su pecho, cuando al fin vislumbraron aquel horizonte azul un gemido de alivio salió de su boca. 

Cuando Víctor bajó de él se transformó en humano otra vez. De la mano, observaron el agua frente a ellos, sopesando lo que había ocurrido.

—Aún están lejos, deben estar registrando la cabaña porque cuando salimos sentí cómo rompían el hechizo —murmuró, observando el lago sin dirigir sus ojos hacia Víctor—. Si cruzamos el lago estaremos a salvo.

—Dejaríamos Zandalar y Remus atrás, podríamos ser libres.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, había algo sin decir que flotaba en el aire, un pensamiento que compartían y temían exteriorizar, porque el solo tocar ese tema podría significar el fin de sus días.

¿Podrían dejar Zandalar y Remus atrás sabiendo que dejaban a sus pueblos en manos de esos consejeros que solo buscaban un bien propio? 

¿Estaba bien seguir sus deseos egoístas y simplemente ser felices?

Eran demasiadas variantes, tal vez la única forma de romper con ese ciclo horrible era precisamente esa: huyendo e impidiendo que siguiesen con ese horrendo ritual. Ya no más Caperucita Roja, ya no más Lobo Feroz.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó.

—Podríamos ser felices. Desaparecer del mapa y solo ser Víctor y Yuuri —respondió Víctor, tomando su mano para que este lo mirara. Los ojos de su amado seguían siendo una ventana a su alma—. O podríamos volver. Acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Y si volvemos a perder? Escuchaste lo que dijeron… Una y otra vez perdimos ante ellos, fue nuestra testarudez lo que nos llevó a esto, tal vez es una señal de que debemos irnos.

Se miraron una vez más, como siempre buscando respuestas. El amor entre los dos era evidente, Yuuri lo sabía y sin embargo no tenía idea de cuál era la respuesta correcta.

—Lo único que sé, Yuuri, es que te amo. Te he amado por cientos de vidas y sé que, si el ciclo se repitiera, te seguiría amando. No importa lo que pase o lo que esté por venir, siempre habrá valido la pena el ser elegido por la caperuza, todo ha sido para encontrarte.

—Víctor… quisiera recordar cada una de nuestras vidas —las lágrimas al fin desbordaron sus ojos, esa angustia que atenazaba su corazón al saber todo lo que se perdieron, todo el dolor que tuvieron que pagar.

—Con una basta, incluso este tiempo te he amado con todo mi corazón, para mi vale la pena —Víctor lo tomó de la mejilla, la suave caricia logró confortar su alma, ese tacto que su piel siempre necesitaba se sintió como un hogar—. No estés triste, mi vida, tú vales todo ese dolor.

—Esa nostalgia que sentía… La magia que me mueve hacia ti, todo era porque mi alma sabía que te pertenecía —sollozó, uniendo su frente a la de su amado. Algo se acercaba, su oído era lo suficientemente fino para escucharlo—. Vitya, ¿de verdad podemos irnos y olvidar todo? ¿ignorar lo que nos hicieron y dejar nuestros reinos atrás? 

Aun sin verlo sabía que su amado estaba llorando, podía sentirlo gracias al lazo que siempre los había unido y que ahora tiraba con más fuerza que nunca, a la espera de su destino.

—Pase lo que pase, al parecer Caperucita siempre estará enamorado del viento.

—Y el Lobo siempre se enamorará de él, aun cuando no ha notado su presencia.

Abrieron los ojos, conectándose una vez más de aquella forma en que solo dos almas temerarias podían hacerlo. La decisión era la misma, siempre se amarían e hicieran lo que hicieran, nada podría cambiar eso, varias reencarnaciones habían demostrado lo contrario.

Se inclinaron al mismo tiempo, dos almas que se habían anhelado y con el tacto de un beso, sellaron esa nueva decisión que habían tomado juntos desde aquel momento en la frontera de sus reinos, en el segundo exacto que decidieron no matarse:

Amarse hasta el último de sus días.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<………………………..>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Y Vivieron felices para siempre”

¿Qué es “para siempre”? 

Había una vez, una encantadora niña llamada Caperucita Roja. Esta adoraba a su abuelita e iba a dejarle cada semana una canasta de frutas, con el infortunio de encontrar uno de aquellos días al Lobo Feroz…

Había una vez, la historia de cómo Caperucita debía atravesar un camino de alfileres o uno de agujas para llevarle una canasta de panes a su abuela, encontrándose con el Feroz Lobo que la había suplantado…

Había una vez, una joven hermosa conocida por su caperuza roja, que, estando profundamente enamorada del Lobo Feroz, se entera en el último momento de que ella misma es el Lobo…

Había una vez, una guerra tan larga y sangrienta entre dos reinos, que la única solución que encuentran es elegir dos emisarios para saldar la paz: el Lobo Feroz y Caperucita Roja…

¿Cuál es la moraleja?

Podría ser que decidiesen enfrentar a los hechiceros en ese mismo instante, ya sea para acabar con ellos o morir en el intento. Podrían ser reyes de sus reinos, unirlos y gobernar una sola nación… 

O podrían morir una vez más en el intento, volviendo a reencarnar.

Podrían también cruzar el lago. Escapar de las garras del mal y vivir en otro reino y solo ser felices, ignorando lo que pasó y dejando todo atrás.  
Podrían intentar escapar, y morir en el intento.

Esta vez, solo por esta vez, podrían ser todos o ninguno.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
¿Cuál es el final de esta historia?


End file.
